cliffordthebigreddogfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber Puppy Problems
Cyber Puppy Problems is the second part of the 14th episode from Clifford the Big Red Dog, which was aired on October 23rd, 2002. Plot It's Jetta's birthday and she's having a party. She unwraps a present and then swipes all of her other presents to the ground. She's just gotten what she wanted most, a "Cybo Pet." She says that it's the most amazing electronic dog ever and decides to name him Cybo. The next day, Jetta's completely attached to her Cybo Pet. She's brought it to school and the dogs are staring it from outside the school window. Clifford, T-Bone and Cleo figure that Mac doesn't have anything to worry about, but Mac thinks otherwise. We see inside that Jetta is using Cybo for show-and-tell. She throws a crayon in the air and tells Cybo to fetch it. He does, using an extending mechanical arm. Then, on Jetta's request, he sharpens it. Mac's discouraged. That day in the park, Mac decides to try and show Jetta once and for all that he's the world's greatest dog. He does tricks, earning him two "Tummy Yummies." But then Jetta's paper on which she was drawing flies away. Cybo races after it, using his mechanical arm to retrieve it from way up high in the air. Then he flattens out the creases for Jetta. Jetta comments that Cybo will do anything she wants for her and she doesn't even have to give him a Tummy Yummy. Mac whimpers. Sometime later on, Jetta is watching her favorite TV program, Sandy and Her Good Dog Sam. She has Cybo with her, but then goes off to the kitchen. On the TV, Sandy instructs Sam to take a nice, long walk. Cybo thinks that the command his for him and heads outside to take the walk. Mac notices this and starts following him. Clifford, Cleo and T-Bone join in, wondering exactly what it is that Cybo is doing. Mac says that he's following to prove that he can do anything Cybo can. Along the way, they go by a newspaper vendor who yells out to take a free paper. Cybo takes one, and is soon followed by Mac and Cleo. Then T-Bone tries to take one, but he's too small to reach. The newspaper vendor reaches down and gives him one. Then Clifford grabs the entire newsstand. The vendor explains that the paper is free, not the stand. Clifford puts the stand down and the vendor tips his cap to him. They continue following Cybo and eventually reach the pier. It looks like Cybo is headed straight for the water. Meanwhile, Jetta has realized Cybo is missing and asks Emily Elizabeth if she saw him. They eventually find the dogs at the pier and start yelling up out them. Clifford realizes that Jetta's trying to tell Cybo to stop. Mac notes how much Jetta likes Cybo and decides to try and rescue him. He tries to stop him from walking, but ends up letting go and Cybo falls into the water. Jetta races towards Mac and hugs him. She's just glad that Mac is safe. Cybo is just a toy and can be replaced, but there's only one "Mackie-Wackie." Just then, Cybo flies up using a helicopter attachment. Jetta laughs. Trivia This is a reference to the movies and sequels, "Annie", featuring a girl and her pet dog, Sandy from Columbia Pictures. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2002